True Feelings
by Miroke
Summary: This story is about a girl named Sakana who has been Chibodee's friend for along time and he has never really told her his feelings for her. But what will happen when he see's her showing someone else the affection that he wanted her to show him? Please r
1. Default Chapter

Note: There are a lot of new characters at the start of this story that aren't the one's from the anime. (Sakana, Fasha and Kieta are all characters I came up with)

****

True Feelings

Chapter One

It was pouring down the rain outside Neo America's hotel room and Sakana was sitting in the window seal looking out at the rain. "Didn't that damn weather guy say it was going to be clear today Chibodee?" Sakana asked as she turned to look at Chibodee. 

"Yea but I guess he was wrong huh?" Chibodee asked and smiled.

"No ya think." Sakana said as she jumped down from the window and started for the door. 

"Hey where are you going?" Chibodee asked as he watched Sakana walk for the door.

"To see Fasha and George." Sakana said in an angry tone.

"Why?" Chibodee asked.

"Because I can that's why." Sakana said as she started for the door. But then she looked back and saw Chibodee. He just cared for her and didn't want her to get hurt. Bonnie and all the other girls of his crew had left him because he wanted to stay on earth with her. "Chibodee I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you it's just that...." Sai Sai Shii jumping at the window cut off Sakana. 

"Come on sis open up it's freezing out here!" Sai Sai Shii yelled. 

Sakana walked over to the window and opened it up and Sai Sai Shii jumped in and grabbed her and hugged her. 

"Hey sis what's happening, oh hi Chibodee I see you and sis have been having a great time here together." Sai Sai Shii said while smiling at Chibodee. 

Chibodee just started to blush. And then a knock came from the door. 

"I wonder who that could be." Sakana said as she put Sai Sai Shii down and walked over to open it. 

"SAKANA!" Fasha yelled when Sakana opened the door. Sakana fell on her butt because she was so surprised by Fasha's entrance. "Hello Chibodee how have you been?" Fasha asked. 

"Ok how about you." Chibodee asked as he looked at Fasha and George.

"Well we decided to stay here on earth because Miss Marie Louis likes it here and she wished for us to stay here with her." George said. 

"So you still like that princess huh George?" Chibodee asked elbowing George in the arm. 

"No!" George answered in surprise. Fasha and Sakana turned and looked at them arguing. 

"Sai Sai Shii do you want to come with Fasha and me to get something to eat?" Sakana asked and smiled at him.

"Sure sis I would love to, unlike some people who only seem to care about themselves." Sai Sai Shii said as he walked past George and Chibodee still arguing. 

"HOW DARE YOU SAY WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!" Chibodee and George yelled at Sai Sai Shii. 

"Don't yell at him." Sakana said as she put arms around Chibodee's neck. 

Chibodee started blushing. 

"Ah look he's blushing." Sai Sai Shii said. 

"Shut up!" Chibodee yelled at Sai Sai Shii. 

"Why, we all know you like her Chibodee." Sai Sai Shii said smiling. 

"Well anyway we came here to tell you that Rain and Domon are coming back to earth and they wanted all of us to meet them at the docks." George said trying to change the subject.

****

Later that same day a couple had just arrived from one of the colonies. "Where are George and the others we told him to tell them to meet us here." Domon said looking around. 

"Hey Domon sorry we're late" George said while running up to Domon and Rain with Fasha,

Sakana, Chibodee, and Sai Sai Shii behind him. 

Domon and Rain looked at them they had changed a little but not much. "So you and Sakana finally got together huh Chibodee?" Domon asked as he pointed at Sakana and Chibodee. 

Sakana had sprung her ankle on the way to meet them and she couldn't keep up with Fasha and the others so Chibodee had just picked her up and carried her. Sakana and Chibodee were both blushing. 

"Hey bro what's up?" Sai Sai Shii asked.

"Hello Sai Sai Shii how have you been these couple of years?" Domon asked.

"Ah nothing bro just hanging out with these four." Sai Sai Shii said and pointed at Fasha, George, Sakana, and Chibodee. 

A huge aircraft started to land next to the docks and everyone was looking at it. 

"Who is that I wonder?" Fasha asked as she looked at the aircraft.

"I don't know I've never seen it before." George said. 

"I know who it is!" Sakana said jumping out of Chibodee's arms. 

"I knew your ankle wasn't hurting you." Fasha said as she elbowed Sakana. Sakana just started smiling. 

"Then who is it Sakana?" Chibodee asked.

"It's Argo and Kieta" Sakana yelled as she ran over to the aircraft as Argo and Kieta walked out. "Argo how's it going?" Sakana asked as she ran up to Argo and hugged him around the neck. 

Everyone just stared at her in amazement. 

"Does she like Argo or something?" Rain asked a little confused just like the others.

"I always thought she liked you Chibodee, Chibodee, where did he go?" Fasha asked as she looked around for him. Fasha walked over to Sakana who was talking to Kieta and Argo and grabbed her by the ear and dragged her around a corner to show her what Chibodee was doing. 

Chibodee was leaning against a wall looking at the ocean. 

"See what you did you idiot." Fasha said and hit Sakana in the back of the head. 

"What I was just saying hi to Argo." Sakana said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"By hugging his head off?" Fasha asked.

"No." Sakana said. 

"You hurt Chibodee's feelings, he likes you you know Sakana you should have figured that out by now you stupid idiot." Fasha said in an angry tone.

"Well I'm sorry I'll go talk to him." Sakana said as she started walking toward Chibodee. "Chibodee?" Sakana asked as she walked next to him and sat down. 

"What do you want why aren't you still over there with Argo?" Chibodee asked and kept his gaze to the ocean.

"Chibodee I don't like him in the way you think I do." Sakana said as she looked at Chibodee.

"It sure didn't look that way to me." Chibodee said.

"Chibodee?" Sakana asked in a sad tone.

"What?" Chibodee turned to Sakana and asked. 

About the time he turned around to face her she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her face right in his and said "Chibodee I love you." And then she kissed him.

This came as a shock to Chibodee because he wasn't expecting her to kiss him but he wasn't going to protest. 

"Ah look at them." Domon said as he walked up behind Fasha. 

"Domon don't spy on them." George said and then started watching them as well. 

"What are you looking at?" Kieta and Argo asked and then they saw Sakana and Chibodee kissing. 

"You guys shouldn't be watching them kiss it's just not right." Rain said as she and Sai Sai Shii also walked over to were everyone else was and stood. 

Sakana and Chibodee pulled away from each other and turned and looked at all the shuffle alliance and Rain looking at them.

"Do you guys have to stare?" Chibodee asked and then turned and looked at Sakana and smiled and pulled her close to him and hugged her as tight as he could get her. 


	2. Chapter Two

Note: Ok here you go the next chapter. It took me all night but I got it done^_^

****

True Feelings

Chapter Two

The morning was warm and Chibodee lay asleep in bed with the covers thrown half way across the room. The sun started to shine in his eyes and he stirred a little. And then he smelt something that smelt like breakfast. Chibodee jumped up forgetting that all he had on was his boxers and ran into the kitchen to see Sakana cooking breakfast. Sakana turned around and seen Chibodee and kind of laughed and pointed at his boxers. Chibodee looked down and then started to blush a bright red.

"You might want to put some clothes on before you just run through the room." Sakana said and smiled at Chibodee's reaction. 

"I'll. I'll be right back." Chibodee said and flashed back into his bedroom and hurried and put his normal clothes on.

"Chibodee sometimes I ask myself why I put up with you?" Sakana asked Chibodee while she finished cooking the pancakes. Sakana put two stakes of pancakes in two separate plates and took them to the table and then she sat down and poured serape all over her's and then she turned to look at Chibodee walking back into the room still blushing a little. "What happened to your new look?" Sakana asked as she ate a piece of her pancake and winked at Chibodee.

Chibodee just blushed a little more and sat down at the table and grabbed the serape and poured it onto his pancakes. 

They sat and ate in silence and then Sakana got up and put her plate in the sink and walked back into her bedroom. Chibodee watched every move she made. 

__

She hasn't even said anything about the kiss. Chibodee thought to himself as he turned back to his pancakes.

__

Maybe she doesn't love you like you want her to. A little voice in the back of Chibodee's head said.

__

Of course she loves me she kissed me. Or at least I think she loves me. Chibodee thought and then what if's started to race through his mind.

__

Maybe she just kissed you because she felt sorry for you. The voice said again.

__

Would you just shut up and leave me the hell alone! Chibodee yelled inside his head at he little annoying voice that wouldn't leave him alone for some strange reason.

Sakana walked out of her room now changed into her normal clothes, which were a black tank top with a blue jean jacket to cover it and a pair of leather pants. "I'm going to go for a walk down by the pier want to come?" Sakana asked Chibodee and smiled at him sweetly.

"Sure why not." Chibodee said and put his plate in the sink and grabbed his jacket and opened the door for Sakana and the both started for the pier.

They had made it to the pier and they were walking in total silence. Neither one wanting to break the silence between them. But Chibodee finally got up enough courage to break the silence in asking Sakana a question.

"Sakana?" Chibodee asked as he looked at the ground in front of him as he walked.

"Yes Chibodee what is it?" Sakana asked as she turned to look at Chibodee.

"We've known each other for a long time right?" Chibodee asked and then he stopped walking and turned to look at Sakana.

"Uh yea I guess so why do you ask?" Sakana asked and also stopped to look at Chibodee with a confused look on her face.

"Well I was just wondering if you think of me as a friend or more than just a friend?" Chibodee asked and turned his gaze away from Sakana afraid of her answer to his question.

Sakana looked at Chibodee and smiled sweetly. And then she reached up and took his cheek in her hand and moved his face to where she could look him in the eyes. "Chibodee I thought the kiss I gave you told you how I felt about you?" Sakana asked Chibodee who was in total shock by this point.

"What do you mean?" Chibodee asked and then he jumped a little when he felt Sakana's lips on his. 

Sakana pulled away and looked at Chibodee and smiled. "Chibodee I love you. I've loved you for some time now but I never really got up enough courage to tell you because I always thought that you loved the girls in your crew better than me." Sakana said and started to cry.

Chibodee looked down at her and took his hand and whipped the tear that was falling down her cheek away and then looked deep into her eyes. "Sakana I've loved you for some time also. But I never told you because I thought you hated me." Chibodee said and smiled at Sakana warmly as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

Sakana looked at Chibodee and smiled and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to where she could kiss him. "Chibodee now I know why I fell in love with you." Sakana said and laughed a little at what she had just thought.

"Why?" Chibodee asked and looked at her confused.

"Because you're just as crazy as I am." Sakana said and started to laugh even harder at Chibodee's face expression to what she had said. Sakana unwrapped her arms from around Chibodee's neck and started to walk off. 

"Hey wait a minute what did you mean by that?" Chibodee asked as he ran after her trying to catch up.


End file.
